Blue Tacoma
by docsangel
Summary: Corrin is found on the side of the road, coming down from a bad high and is taken to the shelter to detox. But what happens when her childhood best friend finds her there? Will he save her or will she fall down that rabbit hole, leaving him behind again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's hard to see as I stumble down the street, still coming down from my latest high. I stumble and fall but before I could get up, I feel a hand on my arm and I flinch. "It's okay chica. I'm not going to hurt you." the guy says. "Louie, what the fuck man?" another man asks. "Dude, we can't leave her here. She's too fucked up." Louie says. He turns to me and asks "What's your name chica?" he asks. "Corrin." I slur. "Corrin. I'm Louie. What did you take?" he asks. "Cocaine." I mumble. "Dude, we need to take her to Gracie." the other guy says. "Yeah." Louie says. Turning back to me he says "Corrin, look at me chica." he says and I look up at him and I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes opened. "I need you to stay awake. We're going to get you help." he says. "No hospital. Please." I mumble. "No hospital. We have a friend that can help." Louie says. They put me in his car and take me to this Gracie woman.

I feel the car stop and hear Louie again. I feel someone grab me and I flinch again. "Corrin, I'm picking you up and carrying you inside. You're safe chica." he says. I just nod. He carries me inside and I hear a woman's voice. "Dogwood, how can I help you?" she says. "Gracie, we found her stumbling down the street. She's fucked up. She told us her name and what she took." Louie says. "Bring her to the back." Gracie says. "Her name's Corrin and she said she was on cocaine." the guy with Louie says. "I got her. Put her on that mattress." Gracie says. Louie does what's asked and he says "Call me if she needs anything." Louie says. He leans down to me and says "Corrin, Gracie will take care of you. You can trust her." I nod my head to show him I was listening and hear him walk away. "Corrin, I'm Gracie. I'm going to give you some medicine to help bring you back down okay." she says and I nod my okay. "Thank you." I mumble.

After getting some rest, and coming down more from my high, Gracie is still by my side. When I wake up, she asks "How long have you been using?" I cough before answering. "About a year." I say. "How'd you get hooked?" she asks. "Boyfriend was beating me and pimping me to his buddies. Drugged me so I wouldn't fight back." I say softly. "What's the last thing you remember before Louie found you?" she asks. "Waking up naked on the floor of my bedroom." I tell her. "Do you remember how many there were?" she asks and I shake my head no. "Get some rest. I'll come check on your in a bit." she tells me and I nod again before saying "Thank you." one more time and going back to sleep.

I wake up the next morning to Gracie shaking me awake. "You need to eat doll." she says. I nod and eat the toast she brought me. I start to shake and she says "Let's get you a warm bath. We need to try to keep you awake some today." she tells me and I nod. She helps me from the cage and into the bathroom where there was a tub and she runs the water while I get undressed. She looks at me and sees all of the bruises. "You're boyfriend do that?" she asks. I nod and say "Him and his friends." I tell her. She helps me into the tub and helps me bathe before getting me out and putting some clean clothes on me. "He's going to find me." I tell her. "No he won't. Only a few people know this place is here and I put you under a fake name." she tells me and I nod again.

She helps me back into the cage and I lean against the back of the cage and try to stay awake. I listen to what's going on around me. There's a bucket in the cage with me for when I start getting sick and I know it's coming. I take deep breaths in the hopes to hold it off as long as possible but my stomach is doing flips. I keep hearing people coming in and out and I hear Louie's voice. He walks over to the cage and asks "How are you holding up chica?" I look up at him and say "I'll be okay. I have to be, right." I say. "You will be." he tells me. "Thank you for helping me." I say. "Anytime chica. Dogwood's got you." he tells me and I nod. He tells me he will check on me later and heads back out to talk to Gracie.

A few hours later, I am laying down on the mattress, trying to get my stomach to settle and I hear Gracie walk in with a group of men. I hear them talking about some of the other people here and then I hear my name. "Corrin?" the voic asks. I open my eyes and sit up a little and see his face. "Michael?" I rasp out. "You know her?" Gracie asks. "Yeah. I do." he says. "When did she get brought in?" Riz asks. "I can hear you Michael." I rasp. Gracie opens the cage and Michael walks in. Kneeling in front of me, he cups my chin and asks "Are you okay?" I look into his eyes and nod slightly. "How do you know her?" another man asks. "She's familia." Riz says. "How much longer she got?" Riz asks Gracie. "She just got here last night. She was pretty high. She's past most of it." Gracie says. "Can she leave?" Riz asks and Gracie says "She'll need someone to stay with her because she's not completely past it but she's not being forced to stay here." Gracie says. "Cori, I'm carrying you to the van okay." Riz says and I nod. He picks me up and I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me out of the cage and to the van that's parked outside. Once he puts me in the passenger seat he stands there talking to me a minute while we wait on the rest of the guys. "What are you on Cori?" he asks. "Coke." I tell him. "How long?" he asks softly. "About a year." I tell him. "What happened?" he asks. I look at him and say "You really don't want to know the answer to that Michael." I say. He cups my face and says "Cori, what happened?" I feel a tear fall and he says "Boyfriend beating me and him and his friends taking turns on me. Would get me high to keep me from fighting back." I tell him. Pulling me into a hug, he says "You're safe now Cori." I nod and hug him back just as tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the guys come out of the shelter and the one with the President's patch comes over. "We're heading back to the clubhouse. We'll set you up a dorm and…" he starts but Riz cuts him off. "She'll stay in mine." The president nods and says "We'll help you get clean and go from there." I nod and say "Thank you." He nods and heads to his bike. Riz walks around to the driver side and gets in. Starting the van, we head out. Halfway there I tell him "Pull over." He does as I ask and I jump out of the van and start getting sick. I feel a hand on my back and see it's the one with the Road Captain patch and Riz rushes up to my other side. "Get it out mana. Prospect. Grab a water out of my bag." he says. A couple of seconds later there is an opened bottle of water in front of me. I take a swig and rinse my mouth out and then take a drink. "Thank you." I say to the one Riz called Creeper. Riz helps me back to the van and as soon as I sit down, he buckles me in and asks "You okay?" I place my hand on his cheek and say "I'm okay Michael." He kisses my forehead like he used to before getting back in the van and heading the rest of the way to the clubhouse.

Once we get there, Riz helps me out of the van and inside. Sitting me down on one of the couches, Riz sits beside me and the one I learned is Bishop says "We'll let you two talk a few and then we'll all head into Templo and she can fill us in." Riz nods and they all walk away. "What happened Cori? How did you get caught up in this?" he asks. "I started seeing this guy, Danny. A few months in, he asked me to move in and I was stupid enough to agree to it. Couple of months in, he comes home with hickies on his neck. We got into it and I packed my bag and tried to leave and that was the first time he beat me. Knocked me out. When I woke up, I was naked and one of his friends was raping me. I tried to fight and he choked me out. When I came to, I felt like shit. Saw a needle mark in my arm. After that, he started drugging me so that him and his friends could get off and me not fight them. He left with his friends for a while so I snuck out. I was still high and so I got dressed and snuck out. I was stumbling down the street when Louie found me and took me to the shelter. I didn't even know where I was or where I was going but I couldn't stay there anymore. If he finds me, Michael, it's going to be bad. Last time I tried to leave, he beat me so bad and him and his friends…" I start and start going into a panic attack. Riz cups my face and says "Cori, concentrate on me. Deep breaths amor. Deep breaths. I got you. I won't let him get you." he tells me and I start to sob and he pulls me into his arms.

After getting me calmed down, we all head into what Riz called Templo. They all sit at the table and Riz pulls out the seat next to him for me to sit. I sit down and put my hands in my lap and I don't look up at them. I just look at my hands. "How are you feeling Mija?" Taza asks. "Still a little queasy but better. Thank you." I say. "How do you know Riz?" Bishop asks. "We grew up together. Were pretty inseparable." I say. "When's the last time you saw each other?" Hank asks. "About a week before I joined the Mayans." Riz says. "Tell us what happened." Bishop says. I go about telling them everything and once I get to the part about being drugged and raped, I feel Riz reach over and take my hand. "Well, we won't let him get to you. You're safe here." Coco says. "Thank you guys." I say. "Riz, take her and let her get some rest. Stay with her." Bishop says and bangs the hammer.

We walk out of Templo and he leads me to his dorm. Walking in, he closes the door and walks over to me. Wrapping his arms around me, I wrap mine around him and I start to sob. "I won't let anything happen to you Cori." he whispers into my hair. "I missed you Michael." I sob. "I missed you too amor." he says. He picks me up and puts me on the bed. Laying down next to me, he pulls me close and just holds me. I start laughing softly and he tilts my chin up to look at him. "What?" he asks. "Just remembering all the times we laid like this." I say. "Some of my favorite memories." he says. I snuggle into him and ask "What's going to happen to me?" He kisses the top of my head and says "You're going to stay here and we're going to keep you safe." I nod and hold him closer.

After a while, I wake up and he's watching me. "Hey." I say softly. "Hey." he says. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." I say. "Not the first time you've fallen asleep on me amor." he says laughing softly. I sit up and he sits up with me. "Talk to me Cori." he says. "Michael, I'm just scared." I say and I turn to look at him. "I missed you so much." I tell him. "I missed you too amor." he says. "All the times he was drugging me and raping me, I wished for you to come save me. I needed you. I prayed you'd find me." I say as I start to sob again. He pulls me close and says "I'm here amor. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you again." he says and I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight. "I missed you Michael. I missed you so fucking much." I say softly. "I missed you too." He says. He kisses the top of my head and after I get myself together, he says "Let's get you something to eat." I nod and we head out to the main room. Walking over to one of the tables, I sit down and he moves to the kitchen to get me something to eat. "How are you holding up mija?" Taza asks. "A little better I think. Not as sick to my stomach." I say. "Good." he says as he sits down. Riz walks over with a plate and some juice and sits beside me, his arm on the back of my chair. "I know you're scared mija but we got you. We won't let anything happen to you. Riz said you're his familia, that makes you our familia." he tells me. "Thank you Taza. Seriously." I say and he smiles before getting up and letting me and Riz have some more time alone.

Back at the house, Danny and his buddies walk in. He walks to the bedroom sees I'm not there. Checking the bathroom and then the rest of the house, he sees the back door open and says "Shit." His best friend Mark comes in and sees the door open. "She's gone." Mark says. "Yeah. We gotta find her." Danny says. They head out to look around to see where I could have gone.

At the clubhouse, Bishop is talking to Riz while Gracie is checking in on me. "We need to find out where she lived. Get some of her things." Bishop says. "Take out her piece of shit boyfriend." Riz says. Bishop smirks and asks "Something we should know?" Riz looks back at me and says "When we were kids, hell even before we were separated, we were always together. She was my best friend and I was hers. Everyone thought we were together but neither of us ever tried to see anyone. It was only us." Riz says. "You still love her?" Bishop asks. "She was my best friend. Always will be so yeah I love her." Riz says. "No brother. You still love her?" he asks again and Riz just nods. "Then we find out where the house is, get her things and you get to handle the boyfriend. Then when we get back, you better lay some kind of claim brother before one of these dip shits do." Bishop says and Riz nods before walking back over to me and I fall into his arms like I always have.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few minutes later, Bishop walks over and says "Sweetheart we need your address. We're going to go get your things and have a little talk with your boyfriend." Riz pulls me closer and says "Ex-boyfriend." and you see Bishop smirk. I give him the address and he says "We'll leave in an hour." I nod and say "When you do, he's probably going to have his best friend Mark with him. They are always together and they both carry." I tell him. "We'll handle it." Bishop tells me before leaving me and Riz alone again. I look up at Riz and he asks "Did his friend…" and I cut him off saying "Yeah. It was mainly the two of them. It was rare that he brought anyone else in. Mark was really the only one that he wanted to share with." I tell him. Kissing my temple, he says "I won't let anything happen to you." I snuggle closer and say "I know." He pulls away from me and says "I want to talk to you." I nod and he leads me back to the dorm. Closing and locking the door, he takes a seat on the bed and pulls me to sit beside him. "Why didn't you ever reach out?" he asks. "Michael, after we moved away, mom wouldn't let me. Told me that I needed to see other guys and as long as I had contact with you, I wasn't going to meet anyone." I say. "Yeah, it was hard to get close to anyone else." he says. "Like we even tried. Come on Michael. Everyone thought we were together. We might as well have been." I tell him and he smiles. "Well, seems like we've just picked up where we left off." he tells me. "Michael, I loved you. That's why I never tried to find anyone else. I was in love with you." I tell him. "I loved you too. I never should have let you leave." he tells me. "We were seventeen. My parents wouldn't have allowed it. I wanted to move back when I was eighteen but mom convinced me that you had probably moved on." I tell him. "I didn't." he says. "I figured you would have snagged yourself an Old Lady by now." I tell him. Putting his arm around me, he says "You know you're my only Old Lady." and we both start laughing.

We head back out the main room and Taza sees us barely separating. "Is this how you were when you were younger?" he asks, smiling. "Pretty much." I say. "What separated you two?" he asks. "My parents. They knew he was my best friend and kept telling me that I would never find a husband if I didn't separate myself from Riz. I was only seventeen so I couldn't stop her from moving us but then when I turned eighteen, I wanted to come back to find him and she convinced me that he had probably moved on." I tell him. I feel Riz kiss the top of my head and I snuggle closer. I just can't get close enough. Never could. "Go time brother." Bishop says. "Prospect will stay here with you so you won't be alone." Bishop says and I nod my understanding. Riz turns to me and says "Stay inside and don't get out of his sight." I nod and say "Be careful Michael. Please." and he sees the panic in my eyes. "Guys, I'll be right there." he says and they all head outside and the Prospect heads to the other side of the room. "Talk to me amor." he says softly as he cups my face. "I don't want to lose you again. Please just be careful. There's no telling what he'll try." I tell him. "We'll be careful but amor, you won't lose me again. I promise." he says before kissing my lips softly like he used to. "Te amo mi amor." he says. "I love you Michael." I say softly. Kissing me one more time, he heads out the door and as soon as he walks outside he looks at the guys and says "She's mine." They all nod and Bishop says "Let's go handle this shit."

The guys pull up to the house and see two cars there. Half the club goes to the back door and the other half go to the front. Bishop knocks on the door and when Danny answers Bishop says "You Danny?" Danny looks at him confused and says "Yeah. Who are you?" Bishop pushes him into the house and Mark comes walking into the hallway from one of the back rooms. Hank puts Danny against the wall and holds him while Riz heads after Mark. Tackling Mark to the floor, he's holding him down when he hears crying. Bishop and Taza come in and grab Mark to take him to the van where Danny is being taken and Riz walks over to the bed where a half dressed woman is tied to the bed and there's a syringe sitting on the nightstand. "Shit." he says. He unties her and she backs away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart. What's your name?" he asks. "Marsha." she says softly. "Did they hurt you?" he asks. Shaking her head no, she says "Not yet. They were going to." she says sobbing. Gilly walks in and says "They're heading to the warehouse." Riz nods and then looks at Marsha. "You have a ride home?" Riz asks. She shakes her head no and he says "This is Gilly. He's going to take you home. You never saw us." Riz says and she nods. "Don't let them hurt anyone else." she says as she starts getting the rest of her clothes on. "We won't. Just go home and get some rest." Riz says. "If you want, I'll stay with you for a while to make sure you're okay." Gilly says. "I have my roommate there. I'll be okay." she says and he nods.

After leaving the house, they pull up to the warehouse where the guys have Danny and Mark hanging up. Riz walks in and he's pissed. Walking up to Mark he says "You have your fun with Corrin? You'll never touch her or anyone else again." he says before putting a bullet in Mark's head, killing him. Walking over to Danny he says "You hurt my girl." Danny says "Not your girl. She's mine." Riz smirks and says "She was always my girl. Long before she even knew you existed. I was her first and I'll be her last. No one hurts my girl. Especially not you." Riz says before he starts to torture Danny before finally putting a bullet in his head.

Walking into the clubhouse, I am sitting on one of the couches with the Prospect sticking close and when the guys walk in, I stand up and Riz walks over to me and crashes his lips with mine and I melt into him like I always did. When we separate he says "No one will take you away from me again. You're mine Corrin." I nod and wrap my arms around his neck and his go around my waist and I bury my face in his neck as he does the same thing. "I love you Michael." I say as the tears start to fall. Cupping my face he says "Te amo mi amor. Siempre." before kissing my lips one more time. I look at the rest of the guys and say "Thank you guys." They nod and Riz leads me over to one of the couches. Sitting down, he pulls me into his lap and says "There's something I need to tell you." I look at him and he says "When we got there, him and his buddy had a woman tied to the bed. Syringe on the nightstand." he says and my eyes go wide. "They didn't hurt her. Gilly took her home and made sure she was okay. We got there before anything happened." he tells me. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his neck again and whisper "Thank you Michael." Cupping my face and making me look at him he says "What did I tell you all those years ago?" he asks. "That you would always protect me." I say. "That still stands." he says. I kiss his lips softly and that's how we spend the rest of the evening, just sitting on the couch, wrapped around each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night, we are lying in his bed and we are both quiet. I feel him place a kiss to the top of my head and I sigh. "What are you thinking amor?" he asks. "About all the times we laid just like this. Just talking." I say. "I remember doing a little more than just talking." he says and we both laugh. I look up at him and he's looking at me. "I remember us talking about what we wanted for our future." I say. "Yeah. It always ended up with us together." he tells me. "I loved you so much back then?" I say. "And now?" he asks. I lean up and kiss him softly before deepening the kiss. When we separate I say "I never stopped loving you." He caresses my face and says "Me either." We just look at each other for a minute and I ask "What do we do?" He smirks and says "I already told the guys you were mine. That you were my girl." he tells me. "Are you sure that's what you want?" I ask. "I told your ex that I was your first and I would be your last. I'm not letting you go again." he tells me and I can't help but smile. I lay my head back down on his chest and we just enjoy being close.

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Michael's chest. I place soft kisses to his chest and feel him tighten his hold on me. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. He deepens the kiss and I turn us over so that he's on his back and I straddle him. "What do you need Cori?" he asks. "I need you mi dulce." I say before pulling my shirt over my head and he sees I'm not wearing a bra. He sits up and kisses me deeply before kissing down my neck and paying close attention to each nipple before turning me over. "I love you Corrin." he says. "I love you more Michael. I never stopped." I tell him. We shed the rest of our clothes before he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, he makes love to me nice and slow, telling me how much he loves me. When we both reach our release, he says "I meant what I said. You're my Old Lady." I smile and say "Anything you want mi amor." Smirking he says "You might want to be careful with that." Cupping his face I say "I only ever wanted you Michael Ariza. You're heart, your last name and your babies. Only yours." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he whispers against my lips "Then you have it."

We finally come up for air and head to the main room for coffee. "How are you feeling Mija?" Taza asks. "Better every day." I tell him. "Your Old Man here did good last night." he says. "I know. I want to thank you guys again. You didn't have to help me." I tell him. "You're familia Mija. It was never a question." he says and I hug him. "So, you two finally decide to make it official?" he asks. "Yeah." I say simply. "Been official since we were fourteen." Riz says and I nod, moving back into Riz's arms. "Good. Welcome to the family, officially." he tells me and I can't help but smile. I turn to Riz and he sits in one of the barstools and pulls me between his legs. His hands on my hips and my arms around his neck. I nuzzle into the crook of his neck and whisper "I'm so glad you found me." He cups my face and says "You're back where you belong. I won't let you go again." he says. "I won't leave again. Until death baby." I say. "Until death mi amor." he says back. Bishop hears us and says "You two just picked up where you left off didn't you?" Riz and I both nod. "We always belonged together. Had it not been for her parents, I would have married her and knocked her up years go." he says and I look at him and smile wide.

"Well, pack a bag, we're going to Vickie's." Bishop says. "What's Vickie's?" I ask. "Whorehouse." Hank says and I nod. Riz pulls me closer and whispers in my ear "Only one I want to be inside of is you mi reina." I look at him and say "I love you mi rey." before he kisses me softly. We pull up to Vickie's and we get off of Riz's bike. He laces his fingers with mine before we head inside and see a woman walk up and she kisses Bishop's cheek before he puts his arm around her shoulders. "Who's this?" she asks. "This is Corrin. Riz's Old Lady." Bishop says. "Well, nice to meet you. Didn't know Riz had a girl." she says. "We were separated when we were younger. Just found each other again." I tell her and she smiles. "Yeah. Watching them, you can't tell they were apart." Taza says and I smile at him. "She's been my Old Lady since we were fourteen." Riz says as he kisses my temple. We head into the living room and sit around talking to everyone. "You're welcome here anytime Mija. With or without the guys." she says. "Thank you Vickie." I say as Riz pulls me closer.

After spending some time with the guys and getting to know Vickie for a while, Riz and I head up to one of the rooms. As soon as the door closes, he pulls me close and kisses me softly. We start to shed clothes and lay down on the bed facing each other. He kisses me deeply and I whisper "Love me Michael." He whispers back "I always have." before entering me and making love to me nice and slow and that's how we spend the rest of the night before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, we head downstairs to get coffee. "How'd you sleep little one?" Taza asks. I snuggle into Riz and say "Better than I have in a while." I tell him and he smiles. Vickie sits down next to him and asks "How did you two find each other again?" I look at Riz and he nods his okay to tell her. "I was living with this guy and he was drugging me. I was still high when I escaped and someone found me and took me to get help and Riz and the guys came by there to check on things and he saw me on one of the beds. Took me out of there." I tell her and she smiles. He nuzzles his nose against my neck and I can't help the content sigh that comes from my lips.

After getting back to the clubhouse, we head inside and he tells me "I have to work for a bit." I nod and Bishop says "Why don't you head to the office and have Chucky show you the ropes. Might give you something to do during the day to keep you busy." I nod and say "Thank you Bish." I'm still having some issues but the guys understand and try to keep me occupied. After work that afternoon, I am sitting at the bar drinking water and Creeper comes up. "How you holding up?" he asks. "Okay I think. Still struggling a little." I tell him. "You know, about five years ago, I had the same problem. Was hooked on coke. Guys helped me through it and I'm five years sober because of them." he tells me. "How'd you do it?" I ask. "It was rough. Still have that urge once in a while but it's not as bad as it used to be. You just have to have a gameplan. When you get that urge, replace it with something healthy. With me it was working out. If I was working out, I was too occupied to go out and look for that high. You just have to realize that you don't need the high. You want the high. Even if you don't, your body does. You have to change your body's way of thinking." he tells me and I nod. "When we were younger, I used to paint. I loved it. It was how I coped with everything. When my mom took me away from Riz, I spent months locked away just painting." I tell him. "We have a spare room, maybe we can set that up as a studio for you." he tells me. "I couldn't ask you guys to do that." I tell him. Riz walks up about that time and asks "Do what?" Creeper looks at him and says "I was telling her about me getting sober. She said she used to paint." Creeper says. "She did. Was really good too." Riz says. "I was suggesting making one of the dorms her studio." Creeper says. "Not a bad idea. Would give her the outlet she needs." Riz says. "I can't ask you guys to do that. Do you know how expensive the materials are?" I ask. "We got it mana." Creeper says as he walks off to talk to Bishop. I look at Riz and he kisses me softly.

That night, we are lying in bed and he's holding me close. "What are you thinking about?" he asks. "How much I used to love to paint. When mom took me away, I spent months locked away painting. It was all I wanted to do." I tell him. "What did you do with the paintings?" he asks. "They have been in storage." I tell him. "We can go get them tomorrow. Bring them here." he tells me and I nod. The more I lay there, the more I think about things. I look up at him and blurt "Marry me." He looks at me shocked and asks "What brought that on?" I sit up and he sits up with me. "I love you. I've never loved anyone but you Michael. You were the one I wanted all those years ago and nothing's changed. Do you love me?" I ask. "More than anything." he says. "Then marry me. Do what we should have done all those years ago. Marry me." I say. He kisses my lips and says "Tomorrow." I smile and say "Tomorrow." before he kisses me again and lays me down to spend the rest of the night making love to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, we head into the main room and to the bar. Taza walks up and I say "I need a small favor." He looks at me and I say "Riz and I are going to the courthouse in about an hour to get married and I would love if you would give me away." I say and he smiles wide. "I would be honored little one." he says before pulling me into a hug. "What's going on?" Bishop asks as he walks up. "Our brother is marrying his Old Lady." Taza says and Riz pulls me back into his arms. "Well, congrats guys. Anything you need?" he asks. "Taza is giving me away but I really would like it if you guys were there as well as Gracie and Louis." I say. "Dogwood Louis?" Bishop asks and I nod. He looks at me confused and I say "He's he one that found me and took me to Gracie." I tell him and he nods. Bishop picks up his phone and makes a couple of calls.

An hour later, we are standing at the courthouse and Gracie is there. She walks up and hugs me and says "You look better." I smile and say "I feel better. A lot better. But I have a favor to ask." I say. "What's that?" she asks. "I need a maid of honor?" I ask. "Hell yeah." she says as she hugs me. A few minutes later, Louis and his buddy walk up. I hug Louis and he says "How are you feeling Mana?" he asks. "A lot better." I tell him. "Now, Bishop said you needed me here but didn't say why." he says. "When you brought me to Gracie, the guys came in. Riz found me. We were together when we were younger and had been separated for years. We're getting married." I tell him and he smiles wide. "Well, let's get you married then." he tells me and I can't help the smile on my face.

Thirty minutes later, we are man and wife. Walking into the clubhouse, they are all taking shots but me and Creeper are toasting with water. "To a happy marriage and a lot of healthy babies." Bishop toasts us. We all smile and Riz pulls me closer and kisses me deeply. "I love you Corrin Ariza." I smile and say "I've waited a long time to hear that." I say. "Me too baby." he says. "I love you Michael." I say and he kisses me one more time before picking me up and heading us to our dorm. Closing and locking the door, he puts me on the bed and we start to shed clothes before he enters me slowly. We spend the rest of the night kissing, talking and making love. This is how my life should have been all along.

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into his chest and see my hands on his chest. I see the wedding ring and I realize that it wasn't a dream. I married Michael. "Good morning baby." he whispers, catching my attention. I look up at him and he looks at me concerned. "Morning Michael." I say. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. I'm perfect. Just realizing that yesterday wasn't a dream. We're finally married." I say. "We are baby." he says before kissing me softly.

We head out to the main room for coffee and after a bit, Hank comes in. "There's a woman here to see you." he says to me and I look at him confused. We walk outside and I stop in my tracks. "Mom?" I ask. "Hello Corrin." she says. She walks up to me and pulls me into a hug. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "I've been looking for you for months. Trying to find you. Thought that it was easier finding Michael and that maybe he'd heard from you." she says. "How did you know he's would know how to find me?" I ask. "Corrin, I separated you two years ago but I knew you would find your way back to each other. You always did." she tells me. "Well, we did and now we're married." I tell her. She doesn't look shocked. She smiles. "Well, congratulations sweetheart and welcome to the family Michael." she tells him and there's no judgement. "Why were you looking for me?" I ask her because we haven't spoken in years. "I was hoping to find you before now. Bebita, your father. Well, he had a heart attack and baby, he's gone." she tells me and I look at her shocked. My knees buckle and Michael is there to catch me. I have tears rolling down my face and the rest of the guys come running over. "What's wrong?" Bishop asks. He looks at my mom and sees tears in her eyes too. Michael looks at Bishop and says "Her father died." Michael picks me up and Taza ushers my mother inside and Michael puts me on one of the couches and sits next to me. I get myself together. "When?" I ask. "Your stepmom called me about two weeks ago. Said he'd had a heart attack and that she wanted to let us know. Didn't want anyone at the hospital. When he died, she called me and told me that she was having a small service so that there was no need for us to come out there." she tells me. "I always hated that bitch." I say softly. "I know baby. Me too." my mom says. "How long was he married to her?" Hank asks. "We divorced when she was eighteen. He married her two weeks after. He'd been cheating on me with her for almost two years. He finally left me when she found out she was pregnant with Corrin's little sister." my mom says. "Where are you staying?" I ask. "Local motel for now. He had let me stay in the house but with him gone now, she's evicted me." my mom says. "You can stay in one of the dorms, Marie." Michael says and I look at him and he kisses me softly. "You know, I never wanted to separate you two. I knew you two belong together. Her father was the one that wanted that." she tells us and Michael nods. "Well, we're married now and he's gone so looks like we got that one." I tell her.

After talking to my mom for a while, Taza takes her to get her things and the Prospect gets a dorm ready. When they walk back in, she takes her things to the dorm and I see her and Taza sitting at the bar talking. "Wonder what's going on with that?" Michael asks. "Look, if she links up with Taza, I'm good with that." I say. Bishop looks at me and asks "You are?" I nod and say "Mom's been alone for a long time and daddy treated me and her like shit. She deserves some happy in her life." I tell him. "You good with Taza though?" Hank asks. "Yeah. He's a good man and he'll treat her good." I tell them and they just smile. I see my mom smiling at Taza. She looks over at me and raises a brow and I nod my approval. She winks at me and goes back to her conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A little later, the guys are hanging out and I am sitting at the bar, having a glass of wine with my mom. "So, you and Taza seem to be hitting it off." I say. "Yeah. He's a nice guy I guess." she says. I look at her and say "Mom, if you're into him, he'd be good to you." I tell her. "You'd be okay with that?" she asks. "Yeah. I love Taza. He's treated me like I was his kid since I've been here. Hell, he's been more my dad than dad ever was. Go for it." I tell her. "He asks me if I wanted to go for a ride." she tells me. "Then why are you here with me?" I ask smirking. She looks at me and I say "Go get him." She downs the rest of her wine and kisses my cheek before walking over and whispering in Taza's ear. He smiles at her and says goodbye to his brothers. Nodding to me I nod back and they head out to his bike to go for a ride.

Riz walks over and asks "You okay with that? Really?" I look at him and smile and say "Yeah. I am. He's good for her." I tell him and he kisses me softly. I deepen the kiss as he pulls me closer. I move to his ear and whisper "Take me to bed Michael." He smirks before taking my hand and leading me to our dorm. Closing and locking the door, he kisses me deeply before reaching down and putting his hands on the back of my thighs, he lifts me up as my arms go around his neck. Carrying me to the bed, he lays me down, never breaking the kiss before he starts trailing kisses down my neck. We start shedding clothes and he enters me slowly before we spend the rest of the night making love nice and slow.

Waking up the next morning, I slip out of bed and head to the bar for coffee. Seeing my mom already sitting there, I kiss her cheek and ask "How was your night?" She smiles softly and says "It was nice. We rode for a while and spent some time talking." she tells me. Taza walks out and kisses her lips softly and I can't help but smile. Kissing my cheek he says "Morning Mija." I look at him and say "Morning Papa." and he smiles wide. "Where's your Old Man?" he asks. "Still sleeping. Kind of had a long night." I say. "Seeing those marks on your neck, it was a good one." my mom says. "Because you're one to talk?" I ask smirking. "What can I say?" she says and we all laugh.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and turn to kiss Riz softly. "Morning Michael." I say. "Morning baby." he says before kissing my mom's cheek and saying good morning to her. Chucky refills my coffee and hands him a cup and we just enjoy our coffee while we get ready to start our day.

After coffee, Taza and Riz head out to work and me and mom are sitting on one of the couches. "So, tell me what all has happened." mom says. "Well, I started seeing this guy. He started drugging me so that him and his friend could rape me. I escaped and was still high as a kite. A couple of guys found me and took me to a friend to get clean and while I was detoxing, Michael came in to talk to the one taking care of me and he saw me. Brought me here as soon as he saw me and I've been here with him ever since." I tell her. "Oh baby. I'm so sorry." she tells me. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm clean and Michael is helping me heal and I have Creeper to talk to when I feel that urge to use." I tell her. "Does Creeper have any training?" she asks. "He's been there. He's been sober for a few years now. So he's kind of my sponsor." I tell her. "Well, good. Seems like you found your family." she says. "We found our family." I tell her and she smiles.


End file.
